


The family got bigger, and so did the love

by Twila_Major



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Centaurs, F/M, Fluff, Foals, Graphic Description, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Other, Post Mpreg, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Fluff, Separation Anxiety, Shotgun Wedding, Wedding Night, Weddings, child birth, how dost one tag??, kinda smut??, maybe later but I'll need help with that, pregnancy horemones r a bitch, semi graphinc descriptions of death, these moms will kick you in ur stupid face if you touch their babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twila_Major/pseuds/Twila_Major
Summary: Shiro has problems and Keith helps (love and fluff ensues), Hunk and Pidge work together on their nerdy things (fluff and love ensues), Allura and Lance go on a date (kinda inspired by season 8 and this is just here to make me feel better about it), and somebody has a shotgun wedding. Here is their story!p.s. everybody is a centaur!!! (discontinued the centaur part bc I couldn't keep up and make it good at the same time)





	1. A nightmare/a hidden dream come true?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos r never as good as comments so DROP EM! I will be updating this thing every Wednesday to give myself time to dig my half-dead corpse out of the writer's block hole I consistently fall into and to allow you all to build suspense and give me ideas! I take constructive criticism, not hate, keep that in mind.  
> I reserve the right to block people as I see fit.  
> Shoot me ideas as well because this will be a brain exercise for us all....PLEASE??  
> See you then and FORM VOLTRON!

I would like to thank the maker of this wonderful art for giving me the inspiration to this fic! I hope my mediocre writing skills appease you oh great one. 

 

<http://what-the-floofin.tumblr.com/post/166879126116/photoset-request-voltron-taurs-o-o-o-o-o>

 

Shiro bolted awake with a start, his heart hammering in his chest and his coat damp with sweat.

He looked around him and saw only the faint outline of his door and the edge of his bed, eyes straining from the dim light. With a deep frustrated sigh, he ran his hands over his face roughly as though he was trying to rub the fear out of his very head.

He flopped back down onto his side groaning and trying to keep his mind from wandering to those dark places it loved to visit in the dead of night. Not thinking of the blood splattered on the ground, of the searing pain in his non-existent right arm. No, he wouldn't go there.

A few minutes past and he turned over again, his tail thwacking the mattress and disturbing his blankets.

Tossing and turning in this bed that now seemed to mock him with the false promise of rest, peace and safety. Grumbling he flung the blankets off of his large form and got up, his back groaning at him and his neck aching.

His dinner plate sized hooves dragged him to the door and he placed his palm on the scanner to open it.

Walking the halls at night when sleep eluded him and nightmares plagued his mind was far from unfamiliar. Hell he could probably walk the entirety of the castle's main level blindfolded!

He trotted as quietly as one could with feet like his in this mindless wander of sorts. His hand wandered to his forelock and began to card through it softly while he fixed his shirt since it rode up in his sleep.

Gently tugging the knots out he marginally sagged in relief as his mind finally began to register that he was safe.

Then a faint clip-clop of hooves followed by a thump in the distance caught his interest. 

_Why would anybody be awake at this time of night?_

He treads ever so quietly to the sound when the quiet sound of sniffling made it's way to his ears.

Peering around the corner, he came to face Keith, plopped back on his hindquarters with his arms tucked in hugging himself in a false sense of comfort as tears streaked down his face. Shiro's expression softened and he walked over to stand beside the young mustang. 

Keith looked up and met gazes with the stallion before he sprung up and hugged Shiro's torso as best he could being a good two to three hands shorter than him at the withers.

His shoulders trembled and he softly cried into Shiro's shirt while the man's arms wrapped around him, one hand making it's home in Keith's inky black locks to card through them as he whispered sweetly hushed words into Keith's ear reassuringly.

"You", Keith sniffed to keep his snot off Shiro's shirt.

"You'd all left me. You said I was reckless a-and dangerous. Y-you didn't w-want me." Keith managed to squeak out eventually. 

Shiro peeked down at him, soft concern written on his face. "Oh Keith."

Shiro cupped Keith's tear-streaked face in his hands, leaning down to his level. "Why do you think that we'd ever do that to you?" He carefully prodded, all too aware of Keith's fears and worries.

Keith looked up at him in slight shock, then just did his humanly best to worm into Shiro's chest cavity with how tightly he was holding onto him. Shiro still held him close, ever a silent comfort to a young man who had grown up too fast.

He leaned down a bit and pressed a warm, chaste kiss to Keith's hair. Keith looked up at him again, this time thoughtful and a bit confused.

Shiro brought Keith's face up to meet his once again, "I told you that I'd never give up on you, I'll always be here when you need me."

Keith smiled some but then it faded again. "Wait, why were you up? I'd thought you'd of all people would be in bed right now shiro." 

Aaand there it was, his exposure. Shiro sucked in a breath and tried to come up with an answer.

"Well, I uh." He paused, not sure what to say. "The...mice! The mice woke me up and told me you were crying so I came."

Keith didn't seem to buy it though.

"You looked kinda surprised to see me here. And the mice are usually asleep at this time of night too, If I remember correctly, they sleep in Allura's room and she always shuts and locks her doors at night." 

Shiro recoiled and opened his mouth to speak again but closed it with an audible snap. He sighed and moved to lie down, motioning for Keith to do the same.

Keith had always been straightforward with him, now it was time to return the sentiment. He pulled Keith into a hug before he pulled his hands back to himself and looked downcast. 

Keith perked forward, expecting Shiro to say anything, but nobody spoke for several moments. Nobody dared to break the silence that had carefully fallen between them.

Then with a huff of indignation, Shiro sucked in a breath and looked Keith square in the eyes.

"I..have nightmares. Every night and they're always about the same thing...death." Keith's eyes widened some but he stayed quiet for Shiro to continue.

"Sometimes it's from my time with the galra and I've had to kill another innocent in the arena, others it's about our  _last_ battle together and something happens to you guys. But they all have one thing in common, me, with the blood of someone whose life I took, smeared on my hands and face like war paint." 

Shiro looked at Keith who'd gone pale and was covering his mouth in either shock or in an effort not to throw up, then looked back down in shame. When suddenly, a warm hand was on his shoulder. 

"Shiro, I know you, you'd never do anything like that."

"But not all of it is just a twisted dream Keith, some of it is memories, of when I had to cut down so many innocent people to survive and was expected to  _play_ in their blood to please those in charge of keeping me alive." 

Shiro spat out the word 'play' with so much disgust and contempt it was thick in the air around him. Keith shied away some in surprise of his sudden anger but shrugged it off now in favor of lifting the hand on Shiro's shoulder to his face. 

"That wasn't your fault though, they made you do it. You had no choice. You..are not a monster."

Keith was looking at him with so much love it threatened to swallow him up. Shiro felt something in him break, like a dam, and suddenly, the world didn't seem so dark anymore.

He smiled back at Keith, a wet one but so so happy. He didn't know what he was doing until it was done and he began to carefully, slowly, lean in. 

He saw Keith's eyes flick down to his lips, then back up into his eyes and he found himself being lost in that beautiful indigo. A little more they leaned in.

a little more,

more,

_more...._

Their lips met, ever so softly and in that moment, there was no place he'd rather be. It ended too soon for his liking and for a bit they just lingered there, a breath apart, each other's eyes never faltering in their gaze.

He licked his partially chapped lips some and sucked in a breath.

"Wow."

Keith smiled at him faintly and then he pulled Shiro in for another kiss, this one a bit hotter. They quickly fell into a rhythm of kiss, breath, kisss, breath, kissss, breath, hand under shirt, kisssss.

Finally, they gained back enough of their brain cells to stop for a second. Panting and aroused, Shiro held Keith in place far enough away so he couldn't keep kissing him so he could speak. 

"My room or yours?"

"Mine"

"Ok"

Shiro pulled Keith up with him and let himself get tugged along till they reached Keith's room. Keith hastily put his hand on the panel and it swooshed open. Grabbing Shiro by his bicep he dragged the man into his room, closed and locking the door behind them. 


	2. Too loud?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro get it on, but maybe they need to remember that they aren't the only people on the ship??

Keith grabbed Shiro by his forelock and dragged him onto the bed. Both weighing a little over 1,000 pounds, they probably shouldn't have been so surprised at the loud THUD that resonated when they hit the bed. 

Keith was lying on his back with his legs sprawled out and dangling haphazardly in the air above him while Shiro did his best to plant himself as close to Keith as possible. His hands were in Keith's hair while the other's were roaming up and down the large expanse of muscle that made up Shiro's front. 

A shirt was tossed onto the floor and neither of them were sure whose it was since neither of them had their eyes open. Although neither of them really cared much, another was tossed right along with it soon enough. 

Shiro felt a tight coil begin to wind up low in his belly and he panted hard.

Keith was still running his hands all over Shiro's body when he bucked his back half off the bed as far as he could get it, rubbing up against Shiros.

Shiro had enough sense of mind to notice the slight smear of something hot and wet against his belly. He glanced down to see how the skin between Keith's back legs, especially near his opening was flushed, swollen and pink. 

He bit his lip with a groan as he reached down as far as his hand could go and rubbed the sensitive tissue with his finger. Keith moaned wantonly and bucked up more into the feeling as the tip of his cock peeked up through its opening.

Shiro watched it all and felt the coil wind tighter and tighter.

"Keith, we've gotta stand" Shiro breathed out between pants at the hot show beneath him.

Keith nodded frantically and started to push himself up off the bed, Shiro following him.

He kneeled, bending his front legs pushing his rear into the air. Shiro huffed at the sight of a red, flushed hole and felt himself slide out of his sheath. 

Keith glanced behind him and moaned even louder at seeing Shiro in his full glory, god he'd dreamed of this day for so long!

Shiro saw Keith slip out as well, that was all the go-ahead he needed. He mounted the boy ever so gently so as not to crush him. 

He ended up simply standing since Keith was so small, he slowly guided himself to Keith's hole and Keith pushed back suddenly, sheathing Shiro in him fully in one go.

Both him and Shiro moaned like complete sex slaves and holy shit did they love it!

Shiro could feel every twitch, every quiver of Keith's body and his mind was soon swimming with  _tight, hot, soft,_ and just  _Right!_

He knew it would be good but he never really understood until now, Keith was an absolute mess beneath him.

His mind kept screaming at him,  _full full full!_  

Keith had long since assumed Shiro would be well endowed but crap, now that he actually felt how big he was, the man was HUGE!

Before anybody knew what was happening, Shiro was slamming into Keith at breakneck speed. Keith yelling out his name and every manner of beautiful moans, he was fairly sure he could feel the man in his stomach.

Again and again, Keith's world was rocked as Shiro banged him into next Tuesday.

But all too soon Keith felt Shiro stutter, and then explode.

Shiro felt that coil finally release and he spilled heavily into Keith's hot, wet cavern. Nothing had ever felt so great in his life.

Keith relished in the feeling, spilling himself onto the floor below.

Shiro nearly collapsed onto the floor when it was all said and done, both were panting, hot, sweaty, and absolutely fucked outta their minds.

Eventually, they came too enough to part, some seed spilling onto the floor in the process, and drag their boneless selves back to the bed. 

Shiro spooned Keith from behind as the young stallion just sighed and looked at the mess on the floor. 

"Shiro?" Keith whispered voice raw from the screaming in pleasure. 

"Yes Keith?" Shiro answered.

"Do you think we were too loud?" 

"I think we were ok." 

Shiro sighed and looked at the ceiling. Then he felt Keith shift uncomfortably.

"Keith? Is everything ok?" Shiro asked.

"Well, I love you. I wanna be your mate but, I'm scared you don't feel the same."

Shiro was gobsmacked, after what had just happened Keith was still worried about his feelings being reciprocated?? Guess he'd just have to nip this in the butt right here and now. 

"Keith, I love you more than you could ever imagine. I would be honored to have you as a mate Keith." Shiro pet Keith's feather-soft hair in reassurance.

He saw Keith smile some and he looked back over at Shiro. Shiro nuzzled Keith's neck, right over the gland at his neck that would seal them as mates forever.

Shiro mouthed at it some, nipping at the soft skin. "May I?" He asked.

Keith nodded, the look on his face surer than anything Shiro had ever seen. 

He bit down hard, earning a hiss of pain from the smaller male as the gland burst. He let go and tenderly licked the mark made in apology. 

Keith then flipped over to face Shiro, repeating the process and licked at the wound gently. 

They smiled at each other like the lovesick fools they were and kissed sweetly. Keith turned back over and Shiro snuggled up close to him as they both drifted off into the sweet dip of sleep. 

Meanwhile, the paladins stood outside their door, looking completely mortified. All but Pidge at least who poked Lance and held out her hand smugly, into which he deposited 20 Gac and sulked.

Coran was petting poor Hunk's shoulders in sympathy as he shook violently and tried not to pass out. 

Allura had her hands over her mouth, red dusted her cheeks and Lance silently hugged her as he guided her away from the room that now wreaked of sex.

They all left back to their respective rooms and tried not to think too hard on the shameful noises that had woke them up to such a scene in the first place.

Shiro and Keith would have a fair bit of explaining to do in the morning but for now, they just slept peacefully, ever ignorant to the horror of their fellow inhabitants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so scared about writing this bc i'm not well versed in *clears throat* such things. Plus I have no experience writing these things so as this is a first I apologize for bad writing. Leave a comment and tell me how I did!


	3. cookies and computers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk made cookies, but wants another opinion, so he goes to Pidge and finds her at her computer, starving and sleep deprived. So like the good boy he is, he feeds her and makes her sleep, and maybe some things slip in the process.

Hunk slipped on his oven mitts and pulled the hot pan out of the oven, quickly dropping it on a towel. He sniffed deeply, losing himself in the familiar sweet smell of chocolate chip cookies fresh from the oven. Removing one of the mitts to grab a spatula, he scraped the cookies off the pan and onto a rack so they could cool. 

"Hah, there, done." Hunk backed up to look at his work with pride. They were just the right amount of fluffy and chewy his mouth was watering just thinking about it.

He pulled off his other mitt and put them back in their drawer.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand and huffed heavily, tiredness setting in. With a look at the digital clock on the back of the oven, it was almost midnight. 

A thought crossed his mind, he couldn't remember the last time he'd stayed up this late for a project, but he did know who did regularly. 

Looking out to the hallway he decided he'd go check on their smallest paladin. 

Pidge was a force to be reckoned with if she was working on something that wasn't really going her way and she was tired enough so he chose to grab the glass top of a pot. Holding the handle tight and creeping along to the open door of the green lion hanger he braced for whatever hell may be waiting for him on the other side.

But what he found was more heartstring jerking than terrifying. 

Pidge was nodding off and repeatedly startling back up again, about to faceplant into the keyboard of her computer. He heard clear over from the other side of the room how her stomach growled in protest of its lack of food and Hunk smiled softly.

"Hey." He called quietly.

Pidge snapped her head back up and whipped her head around to look at him so fast he worried she'd give herself whiplash.

"Wha-what?."

"It's almost midnight Pidge, don't you think you should go to sleep?" Hunk asked, a worried expression crossing his face.

"I'm fine-" She cut off, almost planting into the computer again mid-sentence.

Hunk just shook his head and dropped the pan cover, walking over to slowly close the top of the device and pull her back by the shoulders. She was so tired she barely even protested at that.

He lifted her up into his arms with ease and her legs folded up to fit while her arms wound around his neck.

Smiling sweetly at her, he placed a quick kiss on her cheek and carried her back to the kitchen as the warm aroma of cookies wafted out.

He gently placed her on the ground on her hindquarters while he scurried around the kitchen and made the first thing that came to mind, soup.

Within minutes, a warm bowl of tomato soup was sitting in her lap. She smiled appreciatively at him and slowly spooned some into her mouth, moaning at the taste. Purely Hunk is all she could say 

He wiped his hands on his jacket to get rid of the sweat and sat down next to her.

She kept slurping spoonful after spoonful till the bowl was empty and Hunk took it from her. He placed it in the sink and grabbed a couple of the now cool cookies, holding one out in front of her. 

Smiling, she wordlessly bit into the cookie still in his hand and tipped her head back to lean on his shoulder while he started to eat his own treat. She leaned over and took another bite, and finished the cookie just as Hunk began to reach for another one. 

They fell into a comfortable silence with him feeding her cookies bite by bite while his other hand worked hard to fill the vacuum that was his mouth.

Pretty soon his hand found it's way into her hair and he began to gently tug out the knots she'd made earlier scratching her head in confusion with whatever she was working on. He didn't bother to ask what it was, he just wished she'd take better care of herself. 

"Y'know, you don't have to work yourself to the bone like this. You do better as a paladin when you aren't running on three hours of sleep if that." Hunk chided softly.

She looked up from the burrow she'd made in his arm and sighed.

"I know, I just feel like when I'm not being a paladin, I'm not all too useful. I have to be doing something."

Hunk looked at her surprised, she didn't normally admit, without work prior, to any insecurity so this was a shock to him.

"Pidge, you do so much for the team, it's not wrong to want to relax once in a while. Letting others take care of you isn't anything to be ashamed of." Hunk stilled his hand carding through her hair in favor of rubbing circles into her shoulders.

She smiled softly, nobody wanted more than her to be able to let go and relax, but the fight against the galra was a relentless one. She had to keep going.

She shook her head gently, "Thanks Hunk. But I know that if I stop now, everything with be for nothing."

Hunk looked downcast at that but just pulled her in closer, "Well, if you must go full steam ahead, then at least let me help. I'll always be here for you when you need me Katie, i love you."

She perked up at that, nobody ever called her Katie unless it was a very sensitive moment. She smiled lovingly up at him and leaned in close, her lips brushing his faintly. 

"Thanks, Hunk, you're the best." Hunk smiled at that and hugged her close.

 

 

...~*0*~...

 

 

Eventually, the cookies ran out and Hunk lifted his small friend into his arms, carrying her to her room. He pulled back the covers and softly set her into bed, pulling them back up and tucking her in.

She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged him down to give him a quick sweet kiss on the lips before she turned onto her side and snuggled in.

Smiling lovingly, he left the room quietly, closing the door behind him, when a loud  _thump_ vibrated through the walls. 

_THUMP!_

_Thump!_

_THUMP THUMP!_

_Thump!_

"What the heck?" Pidge yanked open her door again, eyes now wide open, and looked at Hunk strangely.

Both looking startled, they followed the sound to outside Keith's room. He paled when the sound of wanton moaning and groaning reached his ears.

_"Oh Shiro! AH! Oh Fuck!"_

_"K-Keith, Ha!"_

By now Hunks face was white and sick. Pidge had gone from surprised to smug in seconds as the others came bounding down the hall, likely hearing the same thing.

He watched Coran looked knowingly but still quite shook, walk over to his side and start rubbing his shoulders. 

Lance pouted and gave Pidge his lost bet, then go to Allura to try and console her poor innocent self.

 

 

...~*0*~...

 

 

After he'd heard enough he led Pidge back to her room. 

"Y'know Hunk, if Keith and Shiro can do it, why can't we~?" Pidge purred under her breath.

Hunk looked surprised but not upset by this turn. Pidge grabbed his bicep and tugged him into bed with her.

Nope, not upset in the least..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit, I have no excuse for how late this is and for that I apologize. Sorry also for how short this is, I will get better, I promise. Until then enjoy! Don't forget to comment, leave kudos and also check out my youtube channel. 
> 
> here is the link.  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCUxxQ1GcUQ5Pr8Q9Imfym3g/videos?view_as=subscriber


	4. the morning(s) after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro wakes up before Keith and decides to start the day, when Keith does wake up he goes looking for him and meets up with the others. Pidge looks satisfied and Hunk looks ruffled, Lance congratulates everyone while Allura makes sure to keep her distance and Coran gives everyone the 'talk'.

Shiro yawned deep from his chest and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Groaning he wiped his chin to clean the cooling drool from his face.

He turned over under the covers and smiled sleepily at Keith who was still snoring soundly next to him. 

Leaning over he pressed a kiss to his beautiful face. Keith whined in his sleep and twisted to face Shiro, his tail flicking lightly underneath the blankets.  

Sighing deeply he got up and trotted over to his discarded shirt that sat forgotten on the floor, picking it up he walked out the door, pausing momentarily to look back and smile at Keith sleeping peacefully.

Once he was back in his room, he threw the shirt into the dirty clothes hamper and plucked a new one from his closet. He put it on and flicked on the light of his personal bathroom, squinting from the sting of it on his still sleepy eyes.

Though he was half-blinded he still knew his way around well enough to reach into his drawer and pull out a liquid eyeliner pen and pop off the cap.

Once his eyes adjusted he moved the pen to his right hand and quickly, with practiced precision, flicked over the top edge of his eyelid to create his signature cat-eye look. 

He repeated this for his other eye and admired himself in the mirror for a moment. He found his mind wandering to the night before and he flushed deeply, thinking about Keith in the heat of the moment had arousal bubbling up in him again and he quickly shook his head to keep from needing to ruin his new 'didn't just wake up from a night of mind-blowing sex' look.

He trotted contently out of the bathroom and out into the hallway towards the training room.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

His eyes slowly peeked open, then closed again. Groggily he brought his hand up to pick the sleepy crusties out of his eyes, then flop back down onto the mattress from its  _great_ effort.

He cleared his throat some then full on hacked to get his voice normal again before he sat up and looked around the dark room.

His eyes searched for some form of life other than himself but found nothing and his mind swam some when it finally caught up to what his mind was telling him. 

'Shiro isn't here.'

Keith took a deep breath and let it out in a huff.

'He must have got up without me.' Keith thought idly to himself.

He glanced around again and his eyes widened in shock. He gasped and frantically yanked the sheets up from his body, probing with his hand he pulled them back up into view with the creamy white evidence of what had taken place last night. 

He blushed redder than his lion as memories came flooding back to him all at once, his mind having to decipher them one by one and make sense of everything it was getting.

Then the world came back to him as he calmed some and shivered at the cool of the room combined with his stark nudeness. After sitting in bed for a few minutes he finally dragged himself out of bed and grabbed one of his many black shirts from a pile in his room along with his red jacket.

He walked at the slowest pace he could possibly go that wasn't 'total stop' and eventually made it to the kitchen. Hunk was calmly stirring something in a bowl while Pidge was tapping away at her computer, sitting on a stool made special to accommodate their *cough* lower halves.

Keith smelled something oddly sweet he could see cooking on a pan and noted how his mouth watered at the scent.

"Morning Keith, how'd you sleep?" Pidge finally spoke up. 

Keith felt his cheeks heat up again and hastily took a seat next to her. The dull ache in his lower regions pulsed low and deep as if to mock him.

"Uh I slept,..fine, I slept fine." Keith nervously replied as her eyes bored into his very soul.

"Mhm."

"Yea, uh, hey Hunk, what're you cooking buddy?" Keith called trying to change the subject. 'God I hope they didn't hear me and Shiro last night', he thought to himself.

"Pancakes!" With a flourish Hunk branded a plate full of hot fluffy pancakes that he sat in front of Keith. Keith's mouth salivated heavily at the sight and he about broke the stool he was sitting on in his haste to get up and grab a plate.

"So, have either of you guys seen Shiro this morning?" Keith asked around a mouthful of pancake.

Hunk and Pidge shared a strange look and Hunk even turned a bit red, Keith squinted in confusion at the pair.

"Uhhhh, yea man. I think he was on his way to the training room?" Hunk said meekly tuning back to the bowl of batter.

Pidge decided to join in and back the poor man up in his struggle.

"Yea he went to the training room, you better go find him, I don't think he got much sleep last night." 

Pidge only realized the last bit of what she'd said after the words had left her mouth and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. She looked back at Hunk who turned back at her with a look of sympathy as the pair now both went red.

Keith grew even more confused at this. He chose to ignore it in favor of questioning them further.

"Sooo, how'd you two sleep last night?"

Hunk and Pidge now looked effectively mortified and simply clamped their mouths shut tighter. 

"O-k then, I think I will go find Shiro now, thanks for the food Hunk!" Keith got up and set his plate in the sink as he trotted out of the kitchen.

Hunk and Pidge breathed a sigh of relief now and tried to shake off the feeling of being an ant under someone's microscope.       

 

Then Coran came in...

 

"Paladins! I was just looking for you. Something of great importance has just come to my attention as of late regarding the pair of you and our resident 'brotherly' pair." The man held up his hands to make air quotes around the words 'brotherly'.

Pidge and Hunk looked at each other and gulped, beats of sweat beginning to run down their backs.

"Some very important matters need discussing as well as the acknowledgment that there are other people on this ship besides yourselves. As such the Princess and I would be requiring you to come to the bridge in a bit to discuss these things. Anyways as you were!" With that, he left again with a skip in his step.

Pidge groaned and merely facepalmed. This was going to be a long day.

Not 2 ticks later Lance popped his head in and briefly scanned the room before his eyes landed on her and Hunk. The look on his face made her shudder in fear.

"Just wanted to come by and congratulate the two of you on banging. And Hunk, nice job man." 

He gave Hunk a wink and his finger guns then left. 

Hunk looked back at her with the best 'kill me now' look he could muster.

"I'm going to yeet myself out of the air-lock now, wanna join?"

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me this long, I could use some suggestions on where to go from here so drop em in the comments pls. Love you all my brethren!


	5. cuddles and kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets together for some much-needed bonding time (also to get everybody's minds off the love chaos lately) and chose to watch a movie together. Nobody can understand it but the visuals are good so they stay awake for the most part. But later movies aren't enough and each respective couple decides to spend the time how they please.

Shiro and Keith had long since settled into the couch side by side, Keith practically was molded to Shiro with how close they were. A blanket sat on their shoulders to keep Keith warm bc his body just flat out did not know how to regulate it's own temp.

Shiro chuckled some at Keith as he buried his hand in a bowlful of popcorn and brought it up to his mouth, trying fruitlessly to shove it all in at once.

Coran shuffled around a large cabinet full of thin boxes of sorts till he made an "Aha!" and plucked one out of the many before trotting over to the large monitor that sat in front of the lounge space and slipped the disc into a thin slot in the side. 

Hunk was in the kitchen stirring a couple mugs of what looked and smelled like hot cocoa while Pidge hopped up and down eagerly with a bag of altean marshmallows in hand before she dug some out and began popping them into the mugs. Shiro looked over his shoulder and smiled sweetly at the duo. Felt like only yesterday when he'd first met them, Hunk being a timid kitten of a boy while Pidge was nearly as standoffish as Keith.

Hunk eventually snatched the bag from her and stuck a marshmallow into his mouth with a smug grin. Pidge huffed and tried to jump up and take back the bag but Hunk just held it higher out of her reach.

Finally giving up she simple smirked, grabbed the half-eaten marshmallow from his mouth and shoved it into her own with a grin. Hunk feigned hurt and promptly gave her back the bag while he loaded the mugs onto a small silver plate.

Pidge chuckled and skipped over to a spot next to Keith and Shiro and snatched a blanket from the huge pile that lay in the center of the lounge couch circle thingy.

Hunk then grabbed a box of thin cookie strips that had been dubbed by Lance, space graham crackers, and a bar of chocolate he'd had stashed in his pocket when they'ed been ejected into space but you know, alien tech and all, so he'd put it in the fridge for safekeeping.

He walked over to the rest of the team who'd each taken their respective spots in the circle and put the plate on a small table that sat in the middle, the blankets were piled around it.

Coran made a chipper noise as the screen to the monitor flickered to life and began the movie.

Lance scooted ever so slightly closer to Allura who'd laid down on the empty section of couch and blushed some as he offered her a mug from the plate she'd failed to notice earlier.

She smiled softly up at him and took the mug, sitting up and patting the couch cushion next to her. Lance gratefully accepted the invitation and scooted closer.

Keith saw the pair and looked up sweetly at Shiro, the two shared a tender kiss as the movie's dialogue began. 

Nobody but Allura and Coran could tell what anybody was saying, although the earthlings knew enough lip reading and body language to understand that the main character, a girl, had lost her home due to the advances of an evil force and was now on a quest to get revenge.

The movie was far longer than anybody was used to so it wasn't even 2/3rds done before Shiro and Keith lost interest, and rather decided it was a good time to cuddle and relax. 

Shiro was boneless in seconds and Keith was about to fall asleep. Nobody else seemed to notice though that Hunk and Pidge were having a good time on their own....making out..beneath the blanket.

Either way the time was enjoyed, and all were content to let the cares of the day slip away. Lance even managed to sneak a peck on the cheek when Allura had promptly fallen asleep on top of him, though nobody seemed to care if they'd seen. And they certainly wouldn't tell her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! comment and leave kudos bc I love themmmmm😍  
> Also sorry this is so short I was out of ideas. Send help!


	6. swords and morning sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance trains with his sword, Allura gives him pointers, Keith doesn't feel well.

_Swish._

_Slash._

Every muscle in his body was poised to strike, fine-tuned to the sword in his grasp. Swift, deadly, all these things described him when he fought with the broad sword that had come to him earlier on. Allura had told him it was a traditional weapon in Altean culture, specifically the royal family.

He kicked his hind legs out, knocking the legs out from under the bot he was fighting. It fell to the ground with a loud metal clang that vibrated the air around it. Its eyes flickered and then went dark as the bot died with one final jab to the chest.

He huffed in relief and stood up from his crouch, popping his neck and sagging as his exhaustion finally caught up with him.

Then from the door, he heard clapping, quick chipper clapping. He turned around and saw Allura standing at the doorway in her dress with her hair cascading down around her shoulders. Her coat shone brightly like it'd just been cleaned. She smiled happily at him and walked over to stand beside him, holding out a hand. 

Lance grinned back at her and took the hand gratefully as she passed him a water bottle. 

He unscrewed the cap and held it up to his lips, chugging a gulp or two before dropping his hand to his side and screwing the cap back onto the top. 

"Thanks, Allura, I needed that." She smiled at him fondly, her ears going a bit red.

"You're welcome Lance, you've been getting a lot better with the sword lately."

"Yeah? I've been practicing more, since the last time when you dropped me so easily over my bad form."

They both chuckled a bit at the memory. She'd gotten him on the floor faster than a barckrupian borktruckle blips its chimas!

Lance then deactivated his bayard and it disappeared into his armor. He shuffled his back hooves a bit, not knowing what else to do before Allura broke the silence.

"Soo, would you like for me to perhaps teach you a new move? I remember my father teaching it to me a bit before he went out to his last battle with voltron." Her mood darkened a little with the bittersweet memory, but she recovered quickly and smiled again at Lance.

Lance thought for a moment before he just shrugged and said "Sure! Why not? Might be fun."

Allura smirked at this, she knew for a fact this wasn't going to be easy.

She trotted over briskly to the side of the room and plucked a broadsword off of the rack of weapons before turning back to Lance who'd reactivated his bayard and was getting into a fighting stance.

She glowered at him as though she'd been horribly wronged and began to circle around him. He kept having to turn and reposition himself as she came behind him so as not to let his back be turned to this seasoned warrior.

Then suddenly like a crack of lightning, she bolted at him, her sword coming down at his shoulder like she would strike him. He was startled for a second and had to decide whether or not to block or evade, and in that split second hesitation she twisted her sword down and did a complete spin, using her hind legs to kick him backward as her spin finished.

She landed with the long sharp edge of her blade pressed up to Lance's throat and her body on top of his, effectively pinning him. His eyes were wide and he had to mentally do a double take on what just happened.

She smirked wide at him, her whole body radiated danger, beautiful yet deadly.

Eventually, Lance came to his senses and figured out he'd lost the battle, quick as it may have been, and huffed out a remark to her.

She chuckled and decided she'd messed with him enough as she got up off of him and offered him her hand, which he took, only to yank her back down to the ground and for him to clamber onto her.

Now he was the one smiling while she just looked surprised as all get out. 

"Uhh, Lance, what was that?"

"It's called 'I pinned you, princess'." 

To that, she laughed briefly and pushed him off of her, she pat the dirt off her dress before punching the blue paladin in the arm. 

He yelped in pain but then began to laugh like he'd never laugh again, soon she joined in and they ended up on the floor one more time before they both chose to get up for good and trot back out to the rest of the group who were eating lunch in the dining room.

The others were curious as to why they were both laughing quite to hysterically but ignored the question in their minds and continued to eat as her and Lance both took their seats.

Shiro glanced at Keith quizzically, he'd been shoveling food into his mouth like it was his last meal for the past 10 doboshes and didn't look like he was gonna stop any time soon.

Shiro wiped his mouth off with a cloth and reached over to tap the table in front of Keith's plate. He looked up at him, one hand holding a spoonful of food goo in midair as he made a questioning noise to Shiro.

"Uh, babe, have you not eaten lately? I mean, don't you think you've had enough?" He carefully asked.

Keith set down his spoon and looked down at his plate that he'd already refiled twice and sighed, his face falling. 

"I'm sorry Shiro." 

Shiro cringed at his expression.

"No no If you're hungry then you should eat until you're full I was just surprised. I-" Shiro cut off at seeing Keith go a not so pleasant shade of green suddenly.

"Uh, babe?" He asked.

Keith then got up in a hurry and ran to the bathroom that was nearest to the dining room, hurling into the toilet.

Seconds later the rest of the team was in there looking at him in concern, Shiro holding Keith's hair back and out of his face.

A minute or so later he quit and tried to stand but Shiro sat him back down quickly. 

"Hey are, are you ok? You don't look so good, maybe you should go lie down for a bit."

Keith nodded and let Shiro guide him to their now shared bedroom as the rest of the team look on in worry. Then a thought crossed Pidge's mind, she has an idea of what's going on, but she'd better be sure before she says anything so,  _shhhhhhh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ask and you receive. Thanks to all who asked!


	7. Coran: Allura! I broke the paladins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally, the paladins brains braking, Coran needing help on how to deal with them, and Pidge Fucking KNEW!

To say Shiro was worried about Keith would be an understatement.

He was about to chew off his nails from nerves alone, his boyfriend was regularly puking his guts out while simultaneously stuffing himself until he looked like a fat hippo. Poor oblivious Shiro was really thrown for a loop with this.

Pidge had been eyeing him like he was some morbid attraction the needed to be studied with rapt attention. The girl was practically glued to his side, always asking him about how he feels and if he is having any other symptoms. 

Of course, he does all he can to stave her off and keep the important details to himself even though she is progressively asking more personal and specific questions. Shiro could tell from her behavior that she knew something but wanted to have more information before she came to her final conclusion.

This process went on for little more than a month and a half before Shiro finally put his hoof down and, despite explicit protests from Keith, got him into the infirmary to get a scan. 

Shiro was more than a little bit worried for Keith, they were in SPACE for god's sake! If he could easily catch a particularly deadly disease anywhere, it'd be here.

Keith trotted over begrudgingly to the med table where he climbed up, with help from Shiro and laid down on his side while Coran flitted around the room, dragging over a monitor of some kind and a tube of some solution. 

Keith eyed the machine like it had personally insulted him and suddenly Shiro was struck with the absurd thought that maybe Keith had never actually been to see any kind of medical professional like this before. Since he was normally so adamant that he'd 'sleep it off' or he could 'bandage himself Shiro I don't need your help, you're not my real DAD!'

Of all the bullheaded things that had poured out of his mouth, that one had always stuck with him.

Now he was holding Keith's hand supportingly as Coran slid the little probe around on Keith's now slicked up abdomen, while the rest of the team stood at the far end of the room. Lance claimed it was for protection since Lord only knows's what the screen is going to say is up with Keith and he'd rather not be within hitting or otherwise mauling range if Keith didn't like what he heard.

Volatile as he was, Shiro was not oblivious to the barely visible tinge of fear in his indigo eyes, and he quickly diverted his attention to his palm when he pressed a light kiss there.

Shiro then heard a kind of 'Aha!' fall out of Coran's mouth before he could stop it and they both looked up at him expectantly while he twiddled his mustache.

Coran noticed the eyes on him and quit twiddling in favor of looking at them with a fond, grandfather-like expression as he gestured to the hazy image that had appeared on the monitor.

Keith and Shiro's eyes fell to the screen but had no idea what they were seeing so they looked back at him with a questioning look.

Coran sighed some and pointed at a part of the monitor, "This is Keith's heart."

Shiro and Keith looked even more confused at their eyes flitted back and forth from the monitor to Coran.

"Yeah, and?" They both said in unison.

Coran sighed again and then pointed out other parts of Keith's anatomy on the screen, before pressing a button and a different image appeared. His smile got even sweeter when he looked at it, like it had done him a great service.

Keith and Shiro waited to hear his explanation on the image before he looked back at them and grinned happily.

"And this is Keith's uterus!" He cheerfully exclaimed.

 

 

 

Dead silence fell over the room

 

 

 

Keith was sheet white while Shiro looked like he was about to faint.

Pidge smirked with all the 'i knew it' sas this castle has ever seen.

Hunk was a combination of awe and horror.

Lance's jaw was on the floor, and Allura looked surprised but quickly gave way to realization, like puzzle pieces finally fitting together.

"W-WHAT?!" Keith screeched.

Coran looked at him like he was a child just learning how to yell at someone, like he was an idiot. Coran quickly fixed himself though and went on.

"You heard me, this is your uterus, and inside it-" He paused and blew up the image some. "-is your baby."

 

 

 

As if the silence wasn't already deafening enough, it was now.

 

 

 

Lance then promptly passed out, poor Hunk wasn't doing much better but still had to adhere to the bro code and catch his buddy, even as his mind was racing so fast it made him sick to his stomach trying to catch up to this world-shattering information he'd just received.

Allura and Pidge recovered fastest, seeing as they'd already connected the dots to some degree, but Shiro probably couldn't be anymore gone, his face was blank and pale and Keith was genuinely convinced his brain had brOKE. (Shiro need a beach vacay and some heavy vodka to cope 2k19)

All the while, Coran didn't have any idea what had happened, nor what to do right now. (send help)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely just had a hell of a time writing this *me crying and laughing at the same time*
> 
> And for those of you who know Ouran High School Host Club, Tamaki's subsequent mental breakdown when Casanova sees Haruhi changing is a pretty good reference if you ever wonder what the paladins most likely looked like/what went through their minds during this scene.
> 
> This was completely self-indulgent and wasn't really needed to further the plot but c'mon, a girls' gotta have her own little character mental breakdown fun right? hehehe........don't judge me..


	8. The elephant in the room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Pidge are trying to figure out what to do now, and the paladins have a collective wtf moment all in another filler chapter for your reading pleasure. Pls send me suggestions for how to continue..........................................................................................................................................................................................Eh *dies promptly*

After everybody had recovered from their shock, Pidge and Allura had the decency to usher everybody to their respective spaces to gather their remaining brain cells and get back to each other when done.

Pidge took the liberty of helping Hunk back to his room, not before stealing a cookie or two from his personal stash and snuggling into his side after he'd plopped down onto the bed. She sighed contentedly and burrowed a bit further into the crook of his arm that he'd instantly curled around his small girlfriend.

"Hm" Pidge looked up from her spot and saw that Hunk had managed to refocus his eyes and look down at her. Her eyebrow tilted up some in question at his noise.

"Yeah Hunk?" She questioned softly.

His dark brown tail flicked with nerves, and his eyes wandered around the room like he didn't know where to look.

"Keith is-" He paused for a second before he choked out the words with a clipped tone. "-pregnant."

Pidge thought for a second, she hadn't really thought about it, mostly she was still basking in the fact that she'd known all along.

"Yeah, I guess he is. So, what are we going to do now?" Hunks eyes widened and he got up quickly, Pidge falling out of the way as he went. 

"OH my GOD Keith is PREGNANT."

"Yeah?" Pidge drew out the word like Hunk was a child.

"With a BABY!" Hunk nearly yelled this time, his brain was running a hundred miles per hour as his logical side connected the dots of what the word 'pregnant' entailed. Pidge still couldn't figure out exactly what was bothering Hunk.

"Hunk, what is the problem? Keith is pregnant with Shiro's baby and-" Then something clicked. OHHHHHH.

Hunk saw the look on her face change and some tiny part of him was happy he was no longer the only person freaking out about this. It wasn't so much the fact that a man was pregnant that bugged him, I mean sPAce. What got to him was the fact that this was a literal war zone and now there was going to be an innocent baby flung into the very crosshairs. 

Firstly, that was really horrible and how could Shiro and Keith do that to a little baby but he supposed they had no idea this could happen or they probably would have been a little more careful. But Still! Did they really have to behave like rabbits in heat?!

Wait, Pidge. 

He looked back at his small girlfriend who was still somewhat shell shocked on the floor, her little legs tucked beneath her.

He blushed some, ok he really didn't have much room to talk right now.

Secondly, A baby requires care, which he was pretty sure meant you needed baby supplies and some people even had to take classes on how to take care of them because they literally had no idea how to take care of something so small and helpless. HOW WERE THEY GOING TO SURVIVE?!

Hunk was breathing really fast now, chest heaving in and out while Pidge finally managed to calm her head to notice how he was reacting. 

She slowly got up, taking a deep breath, and gently placed a calming hand on his shoulder as she began to quietly murmur soothing words in his ear.

He felt her palm on his arm and he looked at her. Faintly he noticed the sweet words she was uttering and he relaxed enough to place his own hand on top of hers. 

She smiled at him softly and he did the same. Quietly she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips sweetly as he rocked them back and forth.

"It's ok Hunk, It'll all be ok. Whatever happens, we'll be there for them. Right?" She looked into his soft brown eyes, so full of hope and love it made her want to cry at times.

Hunk smiled and bumped her nose with his "Of course. Always."

Pidge smiled back and they kissed again before their eyes began to get droopy and soon, they were both sound asleep.

 

~In Allura's bedroom~

 

Allura had decided Lance ought not be alone when his mind was in such a state and brought him to her room, where he was now currently a shaking ball on her bed and couldn't seem to piece together a cohesive sentence. The most he could squeak out was-

"Keith p-preg..b-baby....mama`."

Allura was sitting as best she could on the side of her bed next to where Lance had curled in on himself, although with four extra limbs he was more like a baby deer with how he had curled up, and was rubbing small circles into his back.

He was still mumbling incomprehensibly when she finally decided that a better plan was to leave him be for a bit to sort out his remaining brain cells while she got cleaned up a bit.

She trotted over to the walk-in shower as she started to peel off her suit and tossed it into the hamper while her other hand worked her hair out of its bun.

She turned the water on and stepped in as it ran down her back and wet her silvery coat.

After she was sufficiently cleaned she toweled her self dry and grabbed her robe from it's hook on the back of the door. She glanced around the room and saw Lance on his side, facing away from her on the bed.

He'd calmed down some since she'd seen him last and didn't seem to be in immediate danger of having a panic attack at the moment any more so she relaxed too.

Pulling the robe tighter around her waist, she walked over to stand next to Lance and put a hand on his shoulder. He jerked some but calmed fast when he saw it was just Allura. 

They sat like that for some time before he eventually broke the silence.

"Sooo, Keith is...Pregnant." He muttered.

"He is." Allura confirmed.

"And that is normal how?" Lance looked at her incredulously at her lack of surprise. Allura turned to him and shrugged.

"There are many species that have the ability to bear young, even the males. It is not uncommon."

Lance's eyes widened some, then he just looked back down at the floor, eyeing his tail as it hung off the side of the bed.

"Oh, well, are alteans one of them?" He asked out of pure curiosity.

"Our ability to shapeshift allows us to take on traits of whatever we change into, so at times yes." She was now staring at a picture of her father, king Alfor that hung on the wall.

Lance hummed in thought, "Oh, well, what should we do now?"  

Allura's eyes squinted some and her hand ran through her still wet hair. 

"I suppose we will just have to learn how to take care of children now. Since Shiro and Keith will likely require our assistance at times."

Lance shook his head some in disbelief, this was going to be a long day...

 


	9. Uncertainties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up after the episode in the med bay and feels sick. When he goes to the bathroom to puke, thoughts begin to swirl in his head. God, why can't he ever get a break?

Keith woke up the next morning with a start, his head throbbed and he had a chill deep-seated in his spine.

His hand carded through his mussed mane and gave a small tug when it found resistance, yesterday had been a rollercoaster. After his and Shiro’s subsequent sanity snap, they’d made their way back to their now shared room and had fallen asleep soon after hitting the cushions.

To be completely honest his mind was still trying to wrap around the fact they’d all been unceremoniously beaten over the heads with. His morning sickness didn’t seem to give a rip though because as soon as the babies came to mind, his stomach gave a lurch and he raced to the bathroom. Holding his hair out of the way, he vomited back up everything he’d eaten the day before, which turned out to be no more than the altean equivalent to an apple.

The rest that came up was stomach acid that burned his throat and nose as it went.

After dry heaving for a good minute or so (though it felt like forever to him) he slumped down next to the toilet as his frayed tail smacked the hard tiles of the bathroom floor. Another shiver ran up his spine and he hugged his arms close to his body, though he guessed it wasn’t just because he was cold, but rather he was trying to comfort himself after everything.

That’s how he stayed for a while, sitting and shaking in his little spot next to the toilet. He hated this. Hated that after all he’d been through, all it took was an old man telling him he’d be a parent soon to make him breakdown like a little kid.

And hated that of all the hell he’d faced, nothing in the universe had ever scared him quite like this.

His whole life, he’d been without family, much less a parental figure. All the families that had taken him in for however short a time hadn’t ever really felt like home. They’d all stayed just long enough to realize how unfit Keith was at being part of a family, and if he couldn’t even do that right, how could he possibly care for an entirely new life?

He just wasn’t that kind of person. He was an act now think later kind of guy, coarse, rough, not at all the soft, kind and caring person a parent was supposed to be. Heck, he hadn’t even known he was pregnant and he’d already royally stuffed up, he’d been eating foods that weren’t at all fit for a fetus, and his training surely had been too rough for a baby.

It wasn’t even born and he already sucked.

And Shiro, what about him. From what Keith knew, Shiro wasn’t interested in being a father anyways. He’d probably though all his life that he wouldn’t be able to have a kid, since he was always doing something. Teaching young cadets, flying spaceships, saving the universe. His life just didn’t have room for a baby… That thought just made Keith sicker.

This was his fault, he was the one with the screwed up biology. Damn, how many times was this going to come back and bite him in the ass? Allura didn’t hate him anymore but now he was dragging the whole ship down with him, having a baby didn’t just affect him and Shiro.

His heart hurt, his eyes stung with unshed tears and he just rocked, back and forth, while the world slept on, ever oblivious, ever ignorant.

God he missed being ignorant, it was so much easier. Shiro’s faint snoring reached his ears and he just sighed. No, he’d never get a break, never get to just be, without the world crashing down around him. He was never that lucky. 

Eventually, he decided to wrench himself from his pitiful and get a move on with life because no matter how much he cried, the world wasn't kind enough to just slow down and wait for him to sort his shit out. He stood up on wobbly legs and forced himself to wriggle his way back into bed next to Shiro.

Tucking his legs in, he pulled the covers back up over himself and the body next to him. He tried to be quiet but Shiro was still Shiro and nothing got by him. 

His eyes peeked open and he blearily stared at Keith for a second before he grabbed Keith by the withers and pulled him closer, his glossy black coat gleaming in the faint light. He faintly heard him grumble something about the cold spot in the bed and he absentmindedly leaned down to kiss the mans' forelock. Murmuring into the hair, Keith told him he was sorry and that he'd just gone to the bathroom. 

While that wasn't entirely a lie, it wasn't the whole story either. Somewhere in his mind, he wondered how long he'd keep these degrading thoughts from his boyfriend. How long would he let him live unbeknownst to his struggle with his deep dark fears?

He supposed he'd never really tell him if nothing gave, but then again, something always had to give eventually. After all, everyone has their breaking point, guess they'd figure out his real soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for not updating. I'm dealing with familial issues rn and i'm kinda cut off from the world so I haven't been able to get to my computer. Plus this is shitty feels all the way but bc of my crap writing skills this is also really short. Either way, I managed and here you go.


	10. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro confronts the team and a new family is born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave up on the centaur thing, I just couldn't do it, but I hope this chapter makes up fro it!

Shiro opened his eyes blearily at the artificial lighting system shone in his face. He groaned heavily and twisted onto his side as best he could. He noticed a soft, warm body pressed up against his and he looked down to see Keith curled up against his side, snoring away softly. A gentle smile touched his lips.

 

He hadn’t forgotten the events of the other day by a long shot but right now, he couldn’t be bothered to care as he placed a warm, slightly calloused hand on top of Keith’s hardly noticeable bump. After a good night’s sleep, he felt a little bit better about the prospect of having a baby with the man he loved. Yes he was also terrified but right now he was just ecstatic thinking about being a father.

 

His own dad hadn’t really been there for him when he was younger, but his adopted dad was more than he could have ever asked for. He probably wouldn’t be the man he was today had it not been for him.

 

He rubbed his hand in a small circle over the faint mound and sighed dreamily. He’d never really thought about kids, but now that he was, he couldn’t stop, even though he’d nearly had an aneurysm when Coran had unceremoniously dropped that bombshell. He felt Keith shift lightly beside him and he remembered that despite yesterday’s events, they were still paladins and he had to get up at some point, preferably soon.

 

With one last sigh, he turned over to his side and slid out of the covers, scratching the light building stubble on his chin. His feet pad on the cold hard tiles of his bathroom and he twisted the handle to the faucet, making hot water spew out as he grabbed his razor from its drawer.

 

“Mmmh.” Came a faint noise from the bed. Shiro turned around to see Keith's arm up in the air, flailing around as he sturred.

 

“Morning love.” He called softly. He smeared a small pile of shaving cream on his chin and cheeks as Keith threw the covers off and drug himself over to stand beside him. Keith didn’t say anything, rather he just buried his face in Shiro’s shoulder as best he could, trying not to step on Shiro’s feet.

 

“How’d you sleep? Good I hope.” Keith still didn’t say anything, ‘hmm, that’s weird.’

 

“Keith?” The boy buried his face further into Shiro’s shoulder, not a sound escaping him. Ok now Shiro was worried. He finished shaving, rinsing off the razor in the sink and putting it back in it’s drawer as he took hold of one of Keith’s hands that’d wound around his torso.

 

Shiro didn’t prod anymore, he just slowly rubbed circles into the top of Keith’s hand, eyes landing on Keith’s hair in their reflection. They stood like that for a couple of minutes, tension slowly seeping out of Keith’s body as Shiro just kept up his ministrations.

 

Eventually, Keith let go, not looking at Shiro as he tred solemnly back to their bed to sit next to it on the floor. Shiro watched him do so wordlessly, he could tell there was something wrong but he kept it to himself.

 

Shiro just breathed deep through his nose and regained his composure before he went over to the dresser and pulled out a light grey shirt with a white marking on the back he still couldn’t make out. He got it from Coran, who’d stolen it from Alfor’s old room on the castle.

 

“Do you want me to bring you anything from the kitchen baby?” Keith nodded minutely in the dim light.

“Alright. I’ll be back in a minute, love you!” Shiro called as he walked out the door towards the kitchen.

 

His boots squeaking lightly on the floor at he went, adding a little rhythm to his pace and giving his mind something else to focus on instead of his clearly distressed boyfriend. He had a sneaking suspicion it had to do with the baby.

 

When he got to the kitchen, Hunk was quietly stirring something in a pan on the altean stove top that smelled pleasantly of home, though little else was as welcoming as nobody seemed to be looking at anybody else or speaking this morning.

 

Shiro stood at the counter silently as he watched Hunk work, eyes occasionally glancing back at the others who were seated at the long table, eating slowly without so much as a glance at anybody else. He guessed that nobody wanted to address the elephant in the room, so he might at well.

 

“Look, guys, I know what happened yesterday was strange and out of the blue, but that shouldn’t affect how we treat one another.” The other’s were certainly looking up from their plates now, at him.

 

Pidge piped up, “How can we not?! Keith is fricking pregnant and you expect us to just move on like nothing happened?”

 

“I expect you all to remember that he's still a paladin, like the rest of you, and is still a capable member of this team!” Shiro exclaimed.

 

At that she put her head back down again, then Lance spoke. “Shiro, what we’re trying to say is that this is HUGE. It affects us all, this isn’t just between the two of you. I’m happy that you guys get to be happy and have a family and all that but this is going to be a big change. We just don’t really know how to go about dealing with it Shiro.”

 

He stopped for a second, he supposed that was true, this wasn’t just them. This was life-changing for them all. In a matter of a few months, there would be a small copy of him and Keith that’d be keeping everybody up into the ungodly hours of the night and would require all their attention, that is at least, if him and Keith choose to keep it.

 

It wasn’t a thought he liked, but the fact was that this could be more harm than good if it happened at the wrong time, and Keith may not be ready for this, hell now that he thought about it, he wasn’t even sure he was ready for it!

 

He sighed heavily. Lance was right and there was no way about it.

 

“Look, I see where you all are coming from, and i’m sorry this came at such a bad time. We are in the middle of a war and you all are still kids, as a whole, we may not be ready for this. But I do know one thing for sure.” He paused.

 

Everybody was looking at him with rapt attention now.

 

“I understand that this is his body and therefore he has the ultimate deciding factor in this, but no matter what he and I chose, I will always love him, as well as you guys. We’re a family, and you’re right, this does affect us all. And most importantly, I know that if we do choose to keep it, I will love it with all my heart, till the day I die.”

 

They looked at him with something akin to awe, they could feel the full meaning of his words in their very hearts, and from then on, they knew with every fiber of their being, they’d be with him and Keith to the very end.

 

Sniffling reached their ears and they looked over to the door where Keith stood, one hand over his heart, the other cradling ever so gently, the baby growing inside him. Tears streamed down his cheeks, but he was smiling, he was happy.

 

Shiro gasped quietly and he quickly jogged over to his side, hands hovering in the air awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

 

“Keith baby? Wha- what’s the matter? Where does it hurt?” He asked fanticlly.

 

Keith gently took Shiro’s hands in his, placing them on the swell of his belly, smiling softly to his lover.

 

“Nothing. Nothing at all. You love me and our baby, and that’s all I could ever ask for.”

 

Shiro looked confused for a second, then his features slowly melted into contentment.

 

“D-does this mean we’re keeping the baby? We’re gonna be a family?”

 

Keith smiled even brighter.

 

“Yes, yes we are.”


	11. Announcement

I'm leaving this story as well as my others. Though if anyone wishes to add to them then feel free as I won't pick it back up. Family comes first for me so that's that and good luck! 🙂


End file.
